DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) The unique needs of female long-term colorectal cancer survivors are currently undefined. To evaluate the quality of life of women who have survived a diagnosis of colorectal cancer, we propose to conduct a population-based follow-up study. The primary aim will be to describe the quality of life in this sample. The applicant will address whether long-term female survivors of colorectal cancer who engage in cancer support groups have a higher quality of life than those who do not extend their social networks in this manner. The impact of early detection and surveillance on the quality of life for the survivors will be evaluated. He will also evaluate whether engaging in preventive health practices is associated with quality of life several years after the diagnosis and engaging in preventible health practices is associated with quality of life several years after the diagnosis and treatment of colorectal cancer. Effects of demographic factors such as age and socioeconomic status are of interest, and the relation between these factors with particular components of quality of life will be explored. To test the hypotheses, he proposes to re-contact surviving participants of a case-control study conducted in 1990-1992. Newly diagnosed female cancer patients (n-779) were interviewed by telephone regarding their modifiable lifestyle factors and history of cancer. After linking names of these participants with mortality files to identify survivors, approximately 333 of these women will be re-contacted to assess their quality of life through the self-administration of two instruments: the SF-36 general health status measure and the LTQL, a tool developed specifically for female long-term cancer survivors. The mailed questionnaire will also elicit support group membership, cancer treatment, degree of medical surveillance, and use of preventive health practices consequent to diagnosis. This study will provide, in an efficient manner, a cohort of sufficient size to evaluate study hypotheses. By utilizing the existing case group with information on health history and lifestyle factors, the proposed study will provide a mechanism for further intervention studies to promote positive long-term outcomes for colorectal cancer survivors.